


Letter to Maggie

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Love, Missing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Alex writes a letter to Maggie, but never sends it.





	Letter to Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> Side note: I miss Sanvers! :(

Alex recently started to see a therapist to deal with some personal problems going on in her life. Her assignment this week was to write a letter to someone she misses and to never send it. The purpose of the assignment was to get things off your chest by _writing_ them down. 

 

Alex got to her apartment and sat down at a table. She grabbed a pen and paper. She collected her thoughts and then started writing. 

 

_Dear Maggie,_

 

_When I think of home, I think of you. When I think of happiness, I think of us spending time together. When I think of joy, I think of your smile._ _When I think of love, I think of our kisses. Girl, I miss you so much. I sometimes feel myself going crazy by how much I'm missing you. When I first met you, I thought you were an annoying cop. We were both women who had ourselves closed off from the rest of the world. We found each other and had both of our walls come down. I picture myself having kids in the future. I'm smiling right now at the thought. I wanted to have children with you, though. I’m sad we won’t get a chance to raise kids together. I’m also so sad we didn’t get the chance to get married. I wanted us to grow old and see our children grow up, live their lives, get married, and have children of their own. I'm going to keep this letter short. If I don't, I will go on and on and this will turn into a rant. I wish you the best. I wish you well in your future endeavors. Your future partner will be lucky to have a woman like you. She will be a lucky lady. And now, lastly, I just wanted to say that I miss you and I will always love you._

 

_Love,_

 

_Alex_

 

Alex dropped the pen and stopped writing. A tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away and then kissed Maggie's name on the letter. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
